Betrayal
by Z Robin
Summary: Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown's relationship was perfect. Until one of them betrayed the other.What happens when these to love bird's relationship is in jeopard? Characters: Tim,Steph,Jason, and Conner(just to name a few) Rated M for imaginary and theme.***Disclaimer i dont own any of the characters all owned by DC COMICS
1. Happy Beginning

Betrayal

Chapter 1 Happy Beginning

Tim:

"_UP THE NEXT THE AVENGARS." _Screamed the TV. I was sitting on the red, bergianed couch with Steph laying her head on my chest. We had some cookies and hot chocolate. After a long week of crime fighting and being a collage student it felt nice to spend time with the person that mattered the most to me –Steph

Stephanie:

I was tired all week, 24/7. Today I had taken my midterms of physics. But the time I spent with Tim seemed as if I wasn't tired anymore. It felt like 2mintues passed. As the commercials ran I observed the window. It just passed Christmas and not a single snowflake touched to grounds of Gotham- Until now.

I saw a delicate white crystal stick to the window. "Look Tim it snowing!" I said with joy pointing at the window. He looked out the window.

Tim smiled his goofy smile. "Looks like it." I saw the sparkle in his eyes. I thought my heart skipped a beat. "What do you say that if there's enough snow tomorrow we'll go to the park have some fun? You know like when-"

"Like when we were little " I cut him off. He turned to me and smiled. I can't remember the last time I played in the cold soft snow. Maybe when I was Spoiler. Maybe even before that. I got lost in my thoughts until Tim interpreted. "Who am I kidding?" Tim stated. He picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

" You'll see." He answered .I could only assume. He opened the door leaning towards the backyard. I giggled softly. The ground was already white. We were in the center of the yard when he placed my down.

"Couldn't wait till' tomorrow could you?" I commented.

"No." He smirked. As the snowflakes gracefully dance their way down to the earth I couldn't help but smile.

Then Tim and I flopped down on the ground and started making snow angles. The ground was freezing and even colder when your wearing shorts. But I didn't give a damn. I didn't give a damn that I was cold. I didn't give a damn that I could feel the sharp tips of the frozen grass. I just kept laughing. I started snorting from time to time. But I didn't give a damn. After making tons of snow angles I sat up and so did Tim. The snowflakes got tangled in my long curly blonde sunflower hair. Tim placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful." He announced. Can I just say he looked absolutely dreamy. I gazed into his crystal blue eyes and was instantly mesmerized. He leaned in closer. I placed my arms around his neck. Our lips pressed against each other. I could feel his warm hands around my waist. I kept pressing my lips against his. I leaned in closer. His heated body was against mine. Then the damn wind got strong. You could tell a blizzard, although small, was rolling in.

Tim broke away from the kiss, "I think we should go back in," he said.

"Alright" I replied. I felt as if I was stuck to the ground. Tim ,as if he read my mind, picked me up, and walked me to the house.


	2. A Visit

Chapter 2 A Visit

Tim:

_RING! RING! _It was the phone. At first I was reluctant but I soon gave in. I swiped the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Tim, it's me Jason. Are you ok your voice sounds weird" the other line replied.

"Yea I just woke up. What's up?" I inquired. I glanced at the clock on top of the table- it was since I graduated high school Jason and I were close. I had almost forgotten how he use to call me 'replacement' and how many times he tried to kill me. I almost forgotten all the times we use to fight. I felt as if we were my blood brothers.

"Well I'm in town right now and I was wondering if I could stay at your place." Jason requested.

"Yea, sure where are you?" I responded. I looked out the window the view of the city was clear. Jason was on 5th Ave, not far from here. I got out of bed and saw that Stephanie was sound asleep. Within 20 minutes or so I was out the door. Of course before I left I gave Steph a soft kiss on the forehead and a little note.

Since, he was on 5th Ave I decide to walk. The air was crisp and cut. I had a black winter jacket and the snow reached to my ankle. During my walk I passed the park where children were playing harmoniously. I couldn't help but remember the vague memory of playing in the snow with parents. I also recalled the first time it snowed when I was Robin. Bruce, Grayson, and I all played in the snow, building snow forts, snowmen, and making snow angels.

"Hey Tim!" screamed Jason as he waved his hand.

_Steph_:

I woke up to find a note by my side instead of Tim. The note read:

_Had to go to pick up Jason, he is staying over. Made some waffles in the kitchen. LoVe you, Tim _

I glanced at the clock 1:00. I had to get up. Jason can't see me like this. Even though Jason is like a brother to me,but he was also a guest. Last time I saw him, was 3 Christmases ago. He had terrible hair, smelt liked old beer and cigarettes, and need a shave. But for some reason I also had a little "crush" on him. How he is such a bad boy, but it's a little crush, I mean I see him as a brother and besides every girl wants a bad boy and fortunately I have Tim. That's all I need. I looked out in the city. The sky was clear. I wore blue jeans and an eggplant colored t-shirt. After breakfast, I sat on the balcony. I felt fresh, crisp breeze blow in my face. Come on world throw anything at Stephanie Brown cause' I am ready.

_Jason:_

It took Tim longer than I expected. I had my black luggage bag and red bag for the visit. I talked to Tim but it's been a while since I've seen him. I saw him while I was trying to figure out everything. That time he saw the old me. Not me as a rebel kid. Not me as robin. Not me trying kill him. He saw me, as a guy finding is way the hard way. It was cold and I was hungry. I opened my bag and I took out bread. I had a bite right before I saw Tim. I said hello and we began our walk back to his house. He told me he and Steph were together, and I wasn't shocked. Steph was probably what Damian called her,"Fatgirl".

We finally arrived and when Stephanie opened the door I was left in utter shock.


	3. Change

_Jason_

_When Stephanie opened the white door I had no words of how beautiful she looked. Sure she was just in jeans and a t-shirt but she did look hot as an oven. She wasn't the 'fatgirl' that I saw 3 Christmas ago. Her blonde curly hair let loose. Her eyes sparkled. Her smile was shiny pearls. WHOAH WOAH! WAIT! He's Tim girl not mine. Stephanie is just a friend, a sister, nothing more. You have to stop thinking of her like that. She is Tim's girl._ Easier said than done.

"Hey Jason no long time no see!" Stephanie said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Steph yea been a long time you know with everything and-"

"Please enter Jason, we can talk over dinner." Tim said carrying my luggage. I stepped into the house.

"I'll put your stuff in the guest room." Tim said heading for a room toward the right. The house was probably the house of a pen house. Small but livable. Stephanie showed Tim's & her room, which they both shared, upstairs through a narrow hallway. It felt sort of awkward so I decide to make conversation.

"So Steph you in school?"

"Yea, collage, getting a master."

"Oh cool." There was a long silence, and I needed a smoke. When I took out the cigarette she looked disgusted.

"What?" I said with the cigarette in between my teeth.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Unbelievable."

"Have you been hanging out with Damian cuz' you sure sound like him."

"You still smoke."

"Yea I do princess, deal with it." I took out a lighter.

"You ruined it!"

"You ruined what?" I said taking a drag.

She turned pink. It was kind of cute.

_Stephanie:_

_Oh my God what did I just say?! I'm an idiot. Nice going Steph now he thinks you have a crush on him. I couldn't help but blush. I felt like a deer in headlights_. I untangled my arms.

"Forget about it. At least smoke outside." I pointed to the window.

He snickered. I'm not going to lie, it was kind of cute. "Make me."

I walked towards him. He didn't back away. I placed my arm around his neck and started to play with his hair. Jason was still confused but when he relaxed his arm, I yanked it over my shoulder, which flung him to the wooden ground.

He moaned. " I guess you don't play fair Blondie."

Tim soon came up stairs to see what was up but when he saw what happened he gave a sigh of relief. "Lesson 1 Jason, never mess with Steph. Anyways dinner is ready." The three of us went downstairs where we all ate pasta and had a sip of wine or two. After dinner Jason took out a cigarette again but this time he smoked outside. The rest of the night sat in front of the TV where we talked and laugh.

**Hope you guys liked it. Plz review! See you guys in Chapter 4 ;) **


End file.
